


There's No Place Else I Could Be But Here In Your Arms

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [26]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey can't sleep and Noah is there for her. Even if he is mad at her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Else I Could Be But Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts), [RaptorSquad22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/gifts).



> This is sort of a sequel to my fic Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be. It's also semi canon compliant with a few changes. I used a prompt from a reader RaptorSquad22 which was : Noah finds out that Audrey was a pen pal with Piper, but comforts her anyway as well as a prompt from comment_fic on livejournal: Author's choice (please no SPN), any/any,  
> After I have travelled so far  
> We'd set the fire to the third bar  
> We'd share each other like an island  
> Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
> And dreaming, pick up from  
> The last place we left off  
> Your soft skin is weeping  
> A joy you can't keep in  
> Set Fire To The Third Bar, Snow Patrol
> 
> Title from Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye

Audrey jerked awake in her bed, her breathing hard and shallow as sweat went down her body and she looked around her room. Seeing nothing but darkness and she knew she had, had a bad dream again. She had a dream again in which Piper was back and taunting her for her role in the murders.

Though at least now Audrey knew why she had, had this one tonight. Because her role had been revealed to everyone. Now they all knew that she had once been pen pals with Piper and that it had been her who gave Piper all the information she needed to kill and torture people and Audrey was sure everyone hated her.

She was also sure that Brooke was convinced that it had been Audrey who had killed Jake too but of course she hadn't. It had been whoever was bothering her and whoever had been blackmailing her. She hadn't killed Jake though she had kept his death to herself for awhile, another thing the new killer had on her and one they were still keeping to themselves and she knew once that came out she was screwed.

Then if whoever didn't hate her now, they'd hate her then but of course Audrey was sure that everyone did hate her now so it didn't matter when the information of her keeping Jake's death a secret came out.

Laying back on the bed, Audrey sighed softly knowing she wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. After her nightmares it was usually impossible for her to sleep, well except when Noah had been there and holding her. Comforting her and telling her things would be okay even if he hadn't had a clue what she had dreamed of.

But now if she called him she knew he wouldn't come running. The look in his eyes when he had found out, she was sure he hated her worse than the rest of them did. It was like as soon as he knew he'd already distanced himself from her. Like he was miles away and she'd never be able to get him back.

Audrey was positive that hurt her the most. Knowing she had lost Noah when she was coming to terms with her feelings for him. Even if in the days leading up to her reveal things had already been a bit awkward between them because of that kiss they had shared. A kiss which she could still remember so vividly no matter the circumstances from which it had happened.

Hell Noah was probably off getting comfort from Zoe now that Audrey had betrayed him and that thought also hurt her. Because while she knew Zoe was probably the best choice for Noah she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit but of course she had no room to complain or ask him to be hers.

Not when she had willingly kept stuff from him and was still hiding something from him. So yeah in the end Zoe was the best choice and she'd just have to get over Noah and hope that he got over the hurt she had caused him.

Hearing a knock on her window as soon as she closed her eyes again, Audrey sat up in the bed and let her eyes go to her clock. It was almost three in the morning and she really had no clue who would be at her window now. Though a part of her was a bit afraid that maybe it was the new killer. Maybe they were here to finish her off now that they had revealed the main thing they had been holding over her.

"Auds, it's me," Noah's voice spoke faintly before knocking on the glass again and Audrey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow because that wasn't who she had been expecting at all. But maybe he was just here to make her feel worse than she already did.

Audrey moved from her bed as she made her way to the window and once she pulled the curtains open she came face to face with Noah and he looked almost as miserable as she felt.

Shaking her head as she opened her window, Audrey moved out of the way so that Noah could come inside. "I didn't expect to see you anytime soon," she spoke once he was in and she turned to shut the window again.

"To be honest I didn't expect to want to see you either," Noah said in response and Audrey did her best to show his words hadn't hurt as she turned to look at him. "But I couldn't sleep and I didn't know where else to go," he admitted as he walked to her bed and sat down and Audrey moved to sit down beside him. "Figured you probably couldn't sleep either after today and everyone finding out about you and Piper."

Audrey shook her head as she looked away from Noah's gaze, "Just woke up from a nightmare actually," she confessed her voice soft. 

Noah just sighed at that admission, "I could hold you like before and tell you things will be okay."

"That would be a lie though," Audrey said with a slight bitter laugh. "Pretty sure nothing is going to be okay again. There's a killer again and they could very well off me and I lied to everyone I know and love."

"Yeah it would be a lie," Noah nodded his head but he moved a bit closer to Audrey anyway, his arm going around her. "I'm still mad at you, just so you know," he told her before pulling her into him.

Audrey looked up at him as she gave him a sad smile, "I know," she said softly and she did know it. She could tell it from the way he was looking at her right now but he was also comforting her and she'd take it because it felt nice. It made her feel like she was at home even if it was only temporary until he came to his senses. "I love you Noah, regardless of what I did and what I kept from you."

Noah once again sighed as he looked down at Audrey and there was a brief look in his eyes that made Audrey think he felt the same but then it was gone just as quickly as it had came. "I know," he spoke and after he did he looked away from her and they both just sat there in silence and Audrey wasn't sure she wanted this moment to end.

Not when she was afraid that once it did end she'd never see Noah again.


End file.
